The Artist
| imdb_id = | writer = Adrian Hodges | cast = Jean Dujardin Bérénice Bejo | director = Michel Hazanavicius | ex-prod = | producer = Thomas Langmann | tagline = | country = France | aspect= | color = B&W| sound = Silent| company = | distributor = Warner Bros. France | release date = 12 October 2011 | runtime = 100 min. | language = Silent/English intertitles | music = | awards = | budget = 13.47 million euros | gross = 14 million euros }} The Artist is a melodramatic silent French film that was released on October 12, 2011. Directed by Michel Hazanavicius, the story takes place in Hollywood from 1927 to 1932, featuring Jean Dujardin as a silent movie star who must come to terms with the arrival of "talking pictures". As his career declines, he meets a young actress played by Bérénice Bejo, whose career is on the rise. The Artist, a silent film itself, is set to become the most watched silent film in decades now that it has been nominated for several awards. Jean Dujardin already won the Best Actor Award at the 2011 Cannes Film Festival, where the The Artist premiered. Plot In the 1920s, actor George Valentin (Jean Dujardin) is a bona fide matinee idol with many adoring fans. While working on his latest film, George finds himself falling in love with an ingenue named Peppy Miller (Bérénice Bejo) and, what's more, it seems Peppy feels the same way. But George is reluctant to cheat on his wife with the beautiful young actress. The growing popularity of sound in movies further separates the potential lovers, as George's career begins to fade while Peppy's star rises. Cast *Jean Dujardin as George Valentin *Bérénice Bejo as Peppy Miller *John Goodman as Al Zimmer *James Cromwell as Clifton *Missi Pyle as Constance *Penelope Ann Miller as Doris *Malcolm McDowell as The Butler *Bitsie Tulloch as Norma *Beth Grant as Peppy's Maid *Jen Lilley as Onloooker *Nina Siemaszko as Admiring Woman *Basil Hoffman as Auctioneer *Ben Kurland as Casting Assistant Trivia *David A. Cooper was cast as the Guardian Angel Actor, but was unable to shoot because of last minute scheduling conflicts. *The role of Jack the dog was actually played by three matching Jack Russell Terriers; Uggie, Dash, and Dude. In actuality, the lead dog Uggie, did the majority of all the scenes except a few. All three dogs were colored before the filming began, made to look more alike each other. *Penelope Ann Miller also played Edna Purviance, a famous silent movie actress, in the 1992 movie Chaplin, the bio-film about one of the most famous and renowned silent film comedians 'Charlie Chaplin'. Awards Dujardin won the Cannes Film Festival's Best Actor Award for his performance. The dog actor in the film, Uggy, won the Palm Dog Award for best performance by a canine at the festival. Category:Silent films Category:Silent Category:French films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Black and white films Category:Best Picture Academy Award winners Category:Films about filmmaking Category:Romance Category:Drama